Animal Princess Precure
Animal Princess Precure (動物プリンセスプリキュア Animaru Purinsesupurikyua) is the first season created by hickmanm's younger sister, meowmeow12374. The series motifs are Animals and Princesses. This season focuses on Animal Poaching, which is a serious topic in the real world. Plot In the Animal Kingdom, there is a legend about the legendary warriors known as the Precure. One day, a sinister organisation named the Animal Poachers attacked the Animal Kingdom and the princess, Unicorn, is sent to Earth with Kitten to find the legendary Precure. On Earth; Unicorn, under the name of Evie Stevens, meets Lyra Peony and when Lion attacks the two, the Animal Glowsticks appears and they become Cure Unicorn and Cure Monkey. Characters Cures Evie Stevens/Cure Unicorn/Unicorn - The lead cure of the season and the Princess of the Animal Kingdom. She is both energetic and smart being the top of the class. In her human school, she is know as 'a true princess'. She loves animals and hates the thought of animal poaching. Her cure alter ego is Cure Unicorn, the princess of mythology whose theme colour is pink. Lyra Peony/Cure Monkey - An energetic girl who is not good at school and get's the lowest test results. In her school, she is known as 'the prank queen' due to being a trickster. Her cure alter ego is Cure Monkey, the princess of the jungle whose theme colour is yellow Mascots Kitten/Kitty Starlight/Dream Animal - The main mascot. She is a smart but fun cat-like fairy. Her human alias is called Kitty Starlight and she can transform by using the Dream Brooch into a non-cure helper called Dream Animal, the princess of animal dreams whose theme colour purple. Animal Poachers Poach - The main antagonist. He was a servant of the King and Queen of the Animal Kingdom who's heart gradually became evil so he plotted to overthrow them. His theme colour is black. Lion - The first to attack the cures and Poach's son and twin brother of Lioness Lioness - the second to attack the cures and Poach's daughter and twin sister of Lion Tigeress - The third to attack the cures. She is very selfish. Jaguar - The fourth to attack the cures. He is ruthless and will do anything to stop the Animal Gem from being restored. Animaltrian - The monster of season. They are fused animals with humans. Supporting characters The animal queen - The queen of the Animal Kingdom and Evie's mother. She is wise and advises the Cures. Items Animal Glowstick - The transformation item. Dream Brooch - The transformation item for Kitten to transform into Dream Animal. Gallery Evie Stevens.png|Evie Stevens' first preview Cure Unicorn.png|Cure Unicorn's first preview princess unicorn.png|Princess Unicorn's first preview Trivia * This is the first season to be themed on animals ** This is also the first season to be themed on a serious topic in the real world, in this case Animal Poaching * This is the first season to have the cures skin colour change when they transform Category:Meowmeow12374series